happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pop
Pop is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Pop is a light brown bear and an adult character. Some people refer to him as the stereotypically clueless, bathrobe-wearing, pipe-smoking 1950s-style sitcom father. Pop only appeared without Cub in Something Fishy (excluding his BBQ Smoochie, Milk Pong, and the end of Tunnel Vision), though Cub has appeared in multiple episodes without Pop. He was originally going to appear in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, but the creators considered it weird for Pop to kill Flaky. Instead Flippy took his place, which explains why Flippy had Pop's voice in the episode. Though Pop is an adult character, he is not as large as other adult characters like Lumpy and Giggles' Mom. His son Cub often dies as a result of both his attention and inattention, although it's clear that he loves him. In the internet series he usually didn't notice his son's deaths (as evidenced in Chip Off the Ol' Block, Snip Snip Hooray!, Water Way to Go, Hello Dolly, Clause For Concern, and Bottled Up Inside), but he is more aware of them in the TV series (as evidenced in And the Kitchen Sink, Ipso Fatso, Sea What I Found, Who's to Flame?, Every Litter Bit Hurts, As You Wish and Gems the Breaks). He isn't very bright, as seen in Easy For You to Sleigh, where he disables the noisy smoke detector, leading to his and Cub's deaths from carbon monoxide poisoning. When he tries to save his son, he often kills him by mistake and sometimes kills himself too. The only time Pop killed Cub intentionally was in Read 'em and Weep, when Cub was possessed by a demon (though Pop kills him after Lumpy had already exorcised the demon from Cub). In both the internet shorts and the TV series, he survives almost every episode in which he appears. When he does die, most these deaths involve fire, explosions, or impalement. Pop is one of the few characters in the show who has a somewhat intelligible way of speaking. He almost speaks clear words in some of the episodes he appears in and even reads the story of "The Night Before Christmas" to Cub in Easy For You to Sleigh. There was evidence in Can't Stop Coffin that Pop may very well be a widower, due to the fact that in their cameo, he and Cub are seen mourning at a gravestone which might belong to his dead wife. It was later confirmed by Kenn Navarro that Pop is a widower. Due to Pop's responsibilities over Cub, he is rarely seen interacting with other characters. He usually calls for their help when he is having some problem with his son. Pop is also somewhat over-protective about letting Cub interact with others due the show's lack of other children at Cub's age. However, in season 4, he's starting to socialize more with the other characters. Pop survives in most of the episodes he appears in, but he dies in Havin' A Ball, Flippin' Burgers, Class Act, Stealing the Spotlight, Easy For You to Sleigh, Who's to Flame?, As You Wish, Aw Shucks!, Every Litter Bit Hurts, Mime to Five, See You Later, Elevator, Wrath of Con, Wingin' It (Debatable), A Vicious Cycle, and Spare Tire. Pop's Episodes Starring Roles #Havin' A Ball #Chip Off the Ol' Block #Snip Snip Hooray! #Water Way to Go #Stealing the Spotlight #Pop's BBQ Smoochie (without Cub) #And the Kitchen Sink #Doggone It #A Hole Lotta Love #Read 'em and Weep #Clause For Concern #Cub's Christmas Smoochie #Cubtron Z #A Vicious Cycle Featuring Roles #Hello Dolly #From Hero to Eternity #Don't Yank My Chain #Sea What I Found #Easy For You to Sleigh #Every Litter Bit Hurts #Mime to Five #Letter Late Than Never #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Can't Stop Coffin #A Sucker for Love #Milk Pong (internet game, Without Cub) #Bottled Up Inside #You're Kraken Me Up #Spare Tire Appearance Roles #Flippin' Burgers #Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Class Act #Just Desert #Ipso Fatso #Concrete Solution #Who's to Flame? #As You Wish #Gems the Breaks #See What Develops #Aw Shucks! #Wingin' It #Wrath of Con #Something Fishy (Without Cub) #See You Later, Elevator HTF Break Roles #Chore Loser #Happy New Year #Pop & Corn #Tunnel Vision (Without Cub) Occupations and Careers :For more information, see List of Occupations *Full time Father - Every episode he has starred in *Environmental Volunteer - Every Litter Bit Hurts *Mall Santa - Clause For Concern *Unknown Office Worker - Bottled Up Inside Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Havin' a Ball: Is sliced into pieces by helicopter rotors. #Flippin' Burgers: Is crushed by a burger joint door from an explosion caused by Flippy. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Stealing the Spotlight: Is boiled to death by Lumpy's bright lights. #Easy For You to Sleigh: Dies of carbon monoxide poisoning. #Who's to Flame?: Is seen burned to death on the ground (Death not seen, though he presumably dies when the firetruck explodes). #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Is impaled through head with flaming pine cone, then burns to death. #As You Wish!: Is impaled on the edge of Sniffles' rocket. #Mime to Five: Is impaled by glass shards from a broken windshield. #Aw, Shucks!: Is crushed by a giant piece of popcorn. #Wingin' It: Is sucked out of a plane along with Cub (Debatable). #Wrath of Con: Dies when the Comic Con Center collapses on him. #See You Later, Elevator: Is burned to death or dies from the explosion in the building. #Breaking Wind: Is killed either by Splendid's gas, or by Petunia setting the world on fire. (Death not seen) #Cubtron Z: Is crushed when Cubtron sits on him. (Death not seen) #A Vicious Cycle: Is electrocuted by a power switch and decapitated. #Spare Tire: Is vaporized by an explosion. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not seen) #Hop on Pop June 2009 Calendar: Is impaled in the stomach by some scissors Cub was holding. (Death not seen) #Bar-B-Qued Ribs August 2007 Calendar: Is killed when the barbecue he was lighting explodes. #Un-named Wallpaper: Is killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) #Dumb Ways To Die (Music video): Same as Pop's BBQ Smoochie Light option; however, the charcoal killing him is cut, since it's assumed that the grill explosion killed him. Seen in Arcade Games #Ice Slide: Is flattened by Cro-Marmot. #Dumb Ways to Die (Arcade game): Same as in the music video. #Fire Escape: Falls to his death. Seen in Comics #Making a Good Bleed: Dies in a car explosion. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Havin' a Ball: Is hit by numerous cars while trying to cross the road. #Class Act: Is burned by a schoolhouse fire. #And the Kitchen Sink: Walks through a cactus patch. #Doggone It: Is attacked by Whistle. #Mime to Five: Has his eardrums burst by audio feedback. #A Vicious Cycle: Breaks an arm and a leg while falling down a flight of stairs. Number of Kills Additional #April Showers 2005 Wallpaper: Impales Cub with his umbrella. Survival Rate *Internet series: 64.58% *Breaks: 100% *TV series: 63% *Total Rate: 75.86% Trivia *His name is an informal variation of the word "father", usually not very polite. *Apparently, Pop owns a 1940's style Woody Wagon, as is seen in And the Kitchen Sink. *Cub almost always dies before Pop, and although Pop sometimes dies afterwards, he has survived many times as well. Sometimes it is indeterminable who died first (like in See You Later, Elevator and Wingin' It), or even if they died at all. *Most of Pop's deaths involve fire, explosions, and to a lesser extent, getting impaled. *Pop is the eighteenth character to die in the TV series. *Every time Pop dies, Cub is sure to die as well (excluding his BBQ Smoochie, Cubtron Z, A Vicious Cycle, and Spare Tire). Mostly just Cub dies, they both die, or they both survive. *Pop only dies in 17 out of the 48 episodes he appears in. *He has one starring role, one featuring role, and one appearance without Cub. *In the internet shorts, there were a few episodes where Cub appeared on his own. In the TV series, however, Pop and Cub are always together. *He has the second highest kill count. *Pop is the only character to appear in all three of Splendid's TV starring roles and survive in all of them. *Most of Pop's deaths are bloodless, as seen in Flippin' Burgers, Class Act, Stealing the Spotlight, Easy For You to Sleigh, Who's to Flame?, Wingin' It, See You Later, Elevator, Breaking Wind, and Spare Tire. In fact, he has more bloodless deaths then a majority of the other characters. *Pop is one of the few characters who have never been killed by an animal. The others are Flippy, Splendid, and Lammy. *The only episodes where Pop isn't killed by electricity, explosions, or anything fire-related are Havin' A Ball, As You Wish, Mime to Five, Aw Shucks!, Wingin' It, and Cubtron Z. *Out of the characters who rarely die, Pop is the only one with a smoochie. *One question on 'Question Kenn' asked if Disco Bear and Pop could be the same character. However, this is certainly not the case as they have been seen as separate characters in episodes in which they both appeared and have appeared on the screen at the same time (Ipso Fatso, Sea What I Found, A Vicious Cycle). *His fun fact from the "Collect Them All" section is that he even smokes in his sleep. *Judging by the Halloween episode Read 'em and Weep, Pop is a cheapskate, as he's seen unwittingly buying the Necronomicon from the cent symbol box, which results in Cub being possessed by The Demon. *According to writer Warren Graff, Aubrey Ankrum has left Happy Tree Friends, but the creators will sample his voice rather than replacing him for the voices of Pop and Fliqpy. *Pop sometimes doesn't notice anything bad happened to Cub until he finds his beanie, as is seen in Water Way to Go, A Hole Lotta Love, and Every Litter Bit Hurts. *You could consider Pop to be 'bald', seeing as there have been times when Cub's beanie is off and he has clearly visible auburn hair, but when Pop takes off his hat, there is no 'hair' on his head. *In Pop's episodes, he doesn't always kill Cub, (e.g. Stealing the Spotlight where Cub is killed by Lumpy's lights). *Pop (like The Mole) has a rather low death count despite having a large number of appearances. *Pop wears a hat, along with Shifty, Russell, Handy, Flippy and Cub. *He is the only character in the "Characters Who Rarely Die" category who dies in their debut episode. *Pop is one of the eight characters wearing clothes. The others are Mime, Disco Bear, Flippy, The Mole, Russell, Lammy, and Lumpy. *The only two times Pop died before Cub were Havin' A Ball and Stealing the Spotlight. *Pop is one of the twelve characters with more kills than deaths. The others include Lumpy, Splendid, Flippy, The Mole, Lammy, Nutty, Cro-Marmot, Toothy, Disco Bear, Mr. Pickels, and Sniffles. *Pop and Cub are the only characters whose fur isn't a rainbow color. **Thus, Pop and Cub come the closest to their animals' correct color out of the original characters. *Pop is one of the few characters to have more then 100 kills. The others are Lumpy, Sniffles, The Mole, and Fliqpy. *The only main characters Pop has not killed are Russell, Nutty, Flippy, Splendid, and Cro-Marmot. *Even though Pop usually does not pay attention to Cub and kills him because of his bad parenting, this was not the case during their debut episode. *In Just Desert, Pop was seen fishing during the credits. This makes him the second character to be seen during a credit sequence, the first being Mole in Remains to be Seen. *Pop survived in all of his TV starring roles, along with Mime and Cro-Marmot. *Pop survived his debut in the TV series, along with Russell, Flaky, Disco Bear, Splendid, and Flippy. *In the TV series, Cuddles appeared in all of his starring roles. *The Mole is the only character to only kill Pop but not Cub. Other characters have either killed Cub only (Russell), they have killed them both the same number of times (Giggles, Mime, Shifty, Sniffles), or they have killed both Pop and Cub but have killed Cub more (Lumpy, Nutty, Disco Bear, Lifty, Flippy, Splendid, Petunia). *Most of Pop's kills are in Read 'em and Weep. In fact most of his kills are made up of birds. *Lumpy, Splendid, The Mole, and Flippy are the only characters who have killed Pop multiple times. *In season 3, his alliterate sentence is: Paternal parents are patient and proud. *Pop and Cub's season 3 featuring card is somewhat similar to their TV series starring card. *He is the first character to see and encounter Truffles (in Clause For Concern). *He is the only character to star in more than one Smoochie, starring in his own BBQ Smoochie and Cub's Christmas Smoochie. *Pop does not have a tail, which is odd because real bears have tails. *Pop was originally going to be called Poppy. *Cub is Pop's most frequent victim. On the other end of the scale, Cub has only killed Pop once (in Cubtron Z). *Pop rarely interacts with female characters. The only times he does are with Petunia in Read 'em and Weep and Giggles in Every Litter Bit Hurts. zh:Pop Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bears Category:Brown Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Characters who rarely die Category:Relatives Category:Adult Characters Category:Smoochie Characters Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:No Tail Category:Hat Category:Shirt Category:Clothed characters Category:Heroic Characters Category:Characters with accurate coloration